Attempts have been made in the past to provide sanitary napkins which contain wrapped absorbent layers which may be folded upon each other to provide two layers of absorbent protection. U.S. Pat. No. 3,570,492 is representative of such a napkin configuration. The tabbed wrapped napkins disclosed in this patent has means provided in the form of connecting hinge strips which are positioned beyond the ends of the absorbent layers. The napkins are then folded over upon themselves. Another example of such a configuration is disclosed in British Pat. No. 2,107,991 in which two wrapped baffleless napkins are provided with adhesive on the bottom surface of one of the napkins designed to adhere to the top surface of the other napkin. Again, the concept is to use these wrapped baffleless napkins stacked in tandem when one napkin has been used it is discarded and the remaining napkin is left in place by the wearer.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,881,490 discloses a small absorbent pad with a fluid permeable cover and a fluid impervious baffle on the opposing surfaces of the pad. The baffle pad and cover are coterminous at the edges.
These pads are made by means of die-cutting. Die-cutting involves using a die which is shaped like the final exterior configuration and which reciprocally slices a napkin blank formed of the baffle wrap and absorbent batt. The result is very much like a cookie cutter in that a series of identically shaped napkins with the coterminous configuration referred to above are provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,881, 490 describes the manufacture of a pantiliner type of product similar to that sold under the KOTEX.RTM. LIGHTDAYS.RTM. trademark by Kimberly-Clark Corporation. These pantiliners are tabless, i.e., they are maintained in place by adhesive attachment means rather than having extended tab ends which are mounted on a supporting belt.
One of the most expensive elements of a tabless sanitary napkin is the adhesive suspension system. The release liner, one of the elements necessary, is generally a paper sheet with a surface providing a defined minimal level for adhesive adhesion. Adhesive is applied to the release liner for subsequent application to the bottom of the napkin. This allows the liner to be maintained in place but readily removable when the product is to be used.